


Assassin's Pet

by LadyLuciet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Forced Orgasm, Forced To Beg For It, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mind Break, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuciet/pseuds/LadyLuciet
Summary: Ben's mom put away bad guys for a living as a FBI agent. It made her act so overprotective, knowing what evil was out there. Ben blew off her paranoia, until an evil she'd known personally came to take his revenge. And wouldn't you know it, the perfect way to get to her was through her son.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 218





	Assassin's Pet

“Ben? Where are you going?”

Ben froze, his hand on the doorknob. “Just out with friends, mom. You said I could go, I’ve kept my grades up, my homework’s done, and so are my chores,” He said as he turned.

His mom looked anxious, abnormally so. “I think you should stay home tonight. Please? I could make some popcorn, turn on a movie? I could even make some pizza?”

“Mom, no,” Ben rolled his eyes, really now, of all times? “We’ve had these plans for weeks. We can have movie night tomorrow-”

“No! Ben,” She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair,“Could you listen to me, please? It’s really important you stay home tonight.”

“Okay, why? What is so important that I can’t go see my friends? Or, wait, are you not allowed to tell me?” He sighed. Unbelievable. “Bye, mom. Mason’s already here to pick me up.”

“Ben! You have to stay here tonight! Ben? Ben!”

Ben was out the door running before his mom could stop him.

Unaware that there was someone watching from a car parked down the street.

~*~

So, that was Agent Logan’s son.

Jack Hart watched silently as the teenager boy stormed from his house, looked like someone was in a poor mood. Well, an empty house would make his plans of revenge much simpler, but things were never simple with Abigail. No doubt she’d heard of his escape from prison. She was likely prepared, who knows, maybe she already had a few fellow FBI agents watching the house.

But did she have some watching Ben? Jack’s eyes roved up and down the boy’s slim form, from his tousled blond hair to soft featured face to the rather delightful curve of his ass…

Chuckling, Jack turned the key and followed a bit behind the car of teenagers, out for a night of fun. They were far too preoccupied with their little world to notice they were being tailed. Too distracted by the night of fun in front of them, with cheap beers that one probably stole from a parent’s fridge and promises of illicit, premarital activities.

Things were rarely fun when they were easy, but this may be an exception.

~*~

Tonight was the greatest. Chelsea’s mom and dad were out for the weekend, Mark had brought enough beer for them all to get wasted, and Ben was having the time of his life.

He popped the top off his third beer, setting it down on the porch ledge for a moment to watch Mark and Samantha. Damn, they’d been just giving each other short kisses up just before. Now they were all over each other, Mark’s tongue in her mouth as his hands slipped up her tank top to cop a feel.

Ben tried to ignore that brief jerk of jealousy. He was kinda the odd man out, no girlfriend since he and Lacy broke up. It was mutual, sure, but they’d never gotten farther than first base. He was probably the only virgin here.

Bummer, but at least there was free beer.

Ben picked the bottle back up and took a swig, wrinkling his nose at the bitter taste. Ulgth, how much grosser could this beer taste? Somehow it was even worse than before. Huh, he was starting to feel a little dizzy, was he a lightweight or what? Giggling, he managed to stumble into the yard, he’d seen a hammock back there in the trees, he could take a quick nap before joining back with the party.

His head swimming, he laid down on the hammock and closed his eyes. It was strangely cozy out here, hot summer night, laying down under the stars…

Ben’s eyes flickered shut for just a second before a large hand wrapped around his mouth and another arm dragged him off of the hammock. He tried to scream but then a growled voice hissed into his ear, “If any of your friends look over here, I’ll slit their throats.

Terrified into silence, Ben was dragged off into the woods, and before he knew it whatever spiked his drink put him into a deep sleep.

~*~

When Ben came to, he had a headache from hell and tied to a steel table.

Yup. He was fucking screwed.

First initial instinct was to struggle against the leather straps tying him down but they wouldn’t budge an inch. The room didn’t have any windows, but Ben did unfortunately see a table full of various sharp objects- knives, scalpels, a motherfucking chainsaw, what may or may not have been a dagger…

Looking elsewhere didn’t help, there was a freaking _drain_ in the floor, another table that was clearly redesigned to serve a purpose similar to the rack of the middle ages, and there was a trunk, locked and just clearly hinting to all sorts of evil devices.

“Oh fuck me,” Ben continued to yank against the straps, “Fuckmefuckme _fuck_!”

“Well, good. You’re awake.”

Ben’s head shot towards the door as it opened, a man walking on through. He didn’t look like the kinda psycho to tie up a teenager in his basement, he looked more like a male model that retired to live in the woods and rock the lumberjack aesthetic. Sharp jawline covered in light stubble, dark brown hair cut short and hanging over his ears and bright green eyes, like a cat’s. His flannel shirt had its sleeves pushed up past his elbows, and wore a pair of simple jeans and boots.

“Do you remember me, Ben?” The stranger asked, grabbing a chair and pulling it up to where Ben was tied down.

Ben shook his head. “No… Sh-should I?” He asked, his mouth feeling dry.

“You look thirsty. And I don’t blame you, it’s been over five years.” The stranger lifted up a water bottle and uncapped it, offering up to Ben’s lips. “Have a drink. I assure you, it’s not drugged this time.”

Ben would’ve rather said ‘fuck off’ but the moment the water dripped onto his lips he eagerly sucked it down. He cleared her throat once the bottle was taken away. “Did you work with my mom?”

The stranger laughed, shaking his head. “No, but we do know each other. She actually put me away. Does that ring any bells?”

Oh great. Ben’s mind rewound back, what cases was his mom working five years back? Nothing came to mind, she never really told him much about her work… but there was the time she left a folder out and Ben happened to flip through it, it was about a hitman, a hitman that had rumored over two hundred victims, that killed for pleasure as well for money… a hitman that was called the ferryman to the afterlife…

“Charon. You’re Charon.”

The man grinned from ear to ear. “You do remember me. You can call me Jack though.”

Oh fuck. Oh this was some sort of fucked up nightmare. Ben’s eyes flickered around the room again, at all the instruments of torture…

He really should’ve stayed home last night.

“Jesus Christ, you’re supposed to be in jail for the rest of eternity!” Ben yelped, beginning his struggles again.

“One hundred and thirty six years, actually, but close enough. You could say I ‘arranged’ for an early release.” Jack’s grin was downright malicious as his prey continued to squirm in its trap. “Your mother was a fantastic agent, but she did never find all my hiding places. No one ever did. My original intentions were to wait until she was alone and show her what I did to my targets. But I think she’ll get the message if I play with you instead.”

Oh god no. This couldn’t be happening. Ben felt his wrists start to bruise, maybe even bleed, but he kept pulling at the restraints all the more. “Please! Leave me out of this! I had nothing to do with you ending up in jail, you creep! I was thirteen!”

“Mmhmm. And now you’re eighteen. Just freshly graduated from highschool, believing the world is your oyster, that you’re immortal, untouchable…” Jack got up and starting going through the knives on his table. “I think your mom will learn her lesson crystal clear.”

“Please, no,” Ben couldn’t breathe, couldn’t take his eyes off those enormous knives, watching as Jack picked one particularly intimidating one and tapped his finger against the tip… “Just let me go! I won’t tell anyone, I swear to god, I’ll just say I got drunk and passed out at my friend’s house! No one will know, I don’t even know where this place is! Please!”

Ben nearly fainted as Jack walked back to the table, running the flat of the blade against his chest. He stopped struggling now, unable to take his eyes off the knife moving down to his stomach.

He was going to die. His eyes slammed shut and he prayed that he’d be killed quick.

Ben heard a tear but it wasn’t the sound of Jack tearing into his guts- he was tearing open his t-shirt. Ben’s eyes popped back open and he watched as the knife cut open his shirt. Once it was fully slit Jack ran the blade slowly up and down Ben’s chest, not cutting him, just… touching him. Ben squirmed as the knife just barely brushed up against one of his nipples. “J-Jesus Christ, just kill me already!” He yelped.

“I said I was going to _play_ with you, not kill you. These are quite sensitive, aren’t they?”

Ben bit back a gasp as the cold knife tip poked against his right nipple. “What do you mean by play?” He managed to get out.

Jack’s fingers combed through Ben’s hair as he leaned close to whisper in Ben’s ear.

“I mean I’m going to end the dry spell I had since I got thrown in the slammer with you, Ben.”

With that, Jack’s teeth clamped down tightly on Ben’s earlobe. Ben squealed and instinctively jerked away, which only resulted in Jack biting down even harder. When he pulled loose, Ben felt something wet drip down the side of his neck. He’d bit hard enough to draw blood.

Jack licked the crimson off his lips before he brought back out his knife and began gliding the cool metal down Ben’s chest, stopping at his belt before slicing through it.. Jack threw the remnants of the belt to the corner of the room before tapping the knife against Ben’s thigh. “Now, no squirming. I could accidentally cut some _very_ important things down here, such as your femoral artery. And you don’t want to die tonight, do you Ben?”

Ben gulped, frozen as Jack carefully cut off Ben’s jeans. Scraps of denim were thrown to the ground until Ben was bare, only the remnants of his shredded t-shirt hanging over his shoulders and his boxers.

Jack carefully tugged the teenager’s boxers down past his thighs, leaving him dangerously exposed. Ben whimpered as the knife just barely grazed his balls. “Please, whatever you think of doing, please don’t,” He begged. “I just want to go home.”

“I don’t let go of my pets so easily, Ben.”

Jack set the knife back down, temporarily relieving Ben until the man leaned down over his groin, wearing a devilish grin. “What are you doing?” Ben said.

Jack’s eyes flicked up to meet Ben’s just for a moment before his hand wrapped around his limp cock. “I’m touching you, Ben,” He said with a dark chuckle.

Ben yelped and tried to kick himself free, only succeeding in making the bastard holding him captive laugh as he rubbed Ben’s length. “Easy, boy. Just sit back and relax, this is the easy part for you,” Jack said with a wink.

“You sick-” Ben breathed in sharply as Jack’s free hand started caressing his balls, “Fuck! Quit that!”

“Am I your first, Ben? The first to ever touch you like this?”

Ben stared at the ceiling, which was enough answer for Jack judging by his snicker. “Oh, I’ll be gentle then,” He said, giving Ben’s cock another tug before leaning in and wrapping his lips around the tip.

Ben gasped sharply as Jack sucked tightly, bringing it up from half mast to fully erect. “Oh! Fuck, stop thaaaat… agh!”

This clearly wasn’t Jack’s first time sucking a dick, his tongue swirled around the head and his mouth slowly enveloping more and more of Ben’s length until it was down his throat. He didn’t even choke, just gave another wink as he bobbed his head back and forth with increasing speed.

Closing his eyes, Ben tried to pretend this was Lacey. Lacey, with soft, dark hair and pretty lips. He wouldn’t have minded if she’d gone down on him, maybe he’d even return the favor if she’d let him… but Ben could feel the scratch of Jack’s beard against his thighs, his enormous hands holding down his hips to prevent him from bucking up into his mouth.

This was hell.

“St… stop!” Ben begged, biting back the moan on the tip of his tongue. “Please! Let me go! I won’t tell anyone, I swear to god! Just st-” A particularly hard suck cut off his sentence and he did moan this time.

“Sounds like you’re enjoying this too much for me to stop, Ben,” Jack said as he pulled off, “Do you really want me to stop?”

Ben caught his breath, he could feel his cheeks were bright red. “Think you’re enjoying this more than me, what, were you the prison bitch or something? Forced to suck everyone’s dick?” He snapped.

Jack changed from amused to furious in a blink of an eye, Ben realizing he took it a step too far too late when Jack lunged for him. His massive hands wrapped around Ben’s throat, cutting off all air flow and making it impossible for Ben to breathe.

“You don’t know. What they did to me in there,” He growled as he squeezed even tighter. It felt like his neck was going to snap, he held on so tightly. Ben’s vision swam as he attempted to take a single gulp of breath.

_He’s going to kill me. He’s going to choke me to death. God, I don’t want to die. Not like this. Don’t let me die._

Spots started swarming his vision by the time Jack finally let go, that first breath beautifully painful as he gasped it in. Dizzy, Ben just watched as Jack undressed himself. The flannel dropped on the floor first, followed by his belt and jeans. Ben made out some circular scars on his upper arms by the time Jack shucked off his boxers into the pile on the floor.

Ben was shocked out of his daze by the sight of Jack’s erection. Shit, had choking Ben actually gotten him off? And he was huge! Jack continued on his mission, undoing the straps on Ben’s ankles before hauling himself up on the table and shoving Ben’s legs apart.

“W-wait!” Ben yelped as Jack practically bent him in two, throwing Ben’s legs over his shoulder. The table wobbled but held strong as Jack spread Ben’s cheeks. Ben sucked in a sharp breath as he felt a thumb prod at his hole.

He was going to rape him. This was going to happen.

“Don’t-”

He was going to do it no matter what Ben said, but fuck-

“Don’t stick it in dry! Please!”

Jack paused before that bastard’s smug smirk returned. “Oh, you want mercy now? Maybe you should’ve thought about that before you sassed me,” He said. “However, I do have some lube down here, so how about you ask _nicely_ for me to stick my cock in you, and I’ll go get it.”

He couldn’t be serious. Ben groaned as Jack’s thumb prodded him more urgently. “Well, if saliva will have to do…” Ben heard Jack spit into his hand and any sense of pride the teen had quickly vanished.

“P-please stick it in me, Jack!”

“Oh? Stick what in you, Ben?” Jack sounded positively proud of himself.

Ben swallowed before spreading his legs as far as they could go, ignoring the burn of his thighs. “S… stick your cock in me… please. I want you to fuck me until I can’t think, I want your cock.” Somehow he managed to say it without puking, even if his stomach did turn as those words left his mouth.

Jack didn’t need to say a word, his smile said it all as he got off the table and opened up the chest under the one table. Ben heard him shuffle through a few things before he returned, climbing back on the table and holding up the bottle of lube. “Spread your legs again,” Jack ordered.

Tears stinging the corners of his eyes, Ben obeyed, spreading his legs as Jack uncapped the lube and covered his fingers with a thankfully generous amount.

That first finger still hurt like a bitch, Ben was far too tense for him not to feel every inch of it. He dug his fingers into his palms to give him something else to think about as Jack’s finger slid in and out, testing out the waters before a second finger pushed in.

“It hurts,” Ben whimpered before Jack kissed his cheek, a shockingly gentle motion.

“I know, relax your body. Come on, doll, you look real pretty with the tears in your eyes, but I’d like to see a little different expression on your face,” Jack whispered into Ben’s bleeding ear, his voice taking on a slight southern drawl.

Those fingers worked in and out of Ben as tears began flowing down his cheeks. This was it. He had submitted to this son of a bitch and practically begged to be raped by him. What did he do to deserve this?

That third finger was too much, Ben felt himself coming onto a mental break, the burn between his legs far too much and nothing felt good and he just wanted to wake up in that stupid hammock to find it was just a really bad dream-

“Ah!”

Jack’s fingers had twisted a different way, brushing against something in him that he’d only heard about in sex ed.

“Found your prostate. All this adrenaline, you stayed nice and turned on for me. You’re squeezing down so tight on my fingers, it’s like your body doesn’t want them to leave,” Jack’s voice echoed in his ears as his fingers stroked that spot in him again and again, “There we go, that feels much better doesn’t it?”

“Y… no!” Ben shook his head, his thighs trembling for a different reason than fear now. Each thrust of those fingers still burned but Ben’s body started backing up against each time they pressed in him, allowing them to get deeper and to stroke that spot with such excellence…

“I think you’re likin’ it. And I think you’re ready.”

The fingers finally pulled loose and Ben nearly closed his legs but Jack pulled them back apart, lining his cock up with Ben’s slackened hole. “Thanks for allowing me your virginity,” Jack whispered before his hips snapped forward, burying his cock in to the root.

Ben howled, his head slamming back into the table as it turned back. This was more than his fingers, in every way.

_We’re connected. We’re one right now. _

_He’s inside of **me**_.

Jack groaned, his hips bucking inside Ben for a few seconds before he pulled out and thrust right back in. Ben’s scream cut off with a gasp. “S… slow down… take it easy,” He managed to get off before Jack roughly grabbed onto his thighs and began fucking him into the table.

The table rocked under each thrust but held firm, Ben’s wrists now rubbed raw as he was jerked back and forth on Jack’s cock.

The worst part is, it could’ve been so much worse. The lube and prep allowed him to slip in and out with ease, and even though the stretch burned, it was starting to fade into something else. Something Ben didn’t want to think about.

“You like being fucked, boy?” Jack reached up and squeezed Ben’s nipples, rubbing his pectorals before gripping so tightly Ben was sure they were going to be red and swollen. “You like this, a lot. You’re practically cumming right now.”

“Am… not…” Ben whined as Jack grinded deeper inside of him, realizing the sound came from him made his face turn even redder. It wasn’t like Jack was wrong, Ben’s cock was once again fully erect and positively dripping.

The pain wasn’t so bad, was it?

Pain… could almost be nice.

Ben was caught between crying and giggling as he was bent in half, Jack’s cock getting even deeper inside of him. Had he finally lost his goddamn mind? No one sane could enjoy being fucked by a serial killer, not like this. But his body was rolling back with each of Jack’s thrusts, his complaints being far outnumbered by his moans.

Jack grunted as he picked up the pace. “Gonna fill your ass up, boy, get ready for it,” He growled.

He shouldn’t do that. He shouldn’t be filling him up at all.

Ben tried to word this disagreement, tried to ask him to pull out.

What came out instead was, “Y-yes! Please! Please fill me up, Jack! I want every drop of it!”

That pleading was enough to bring Jack over the edge, judging by his grunt and how he stilled, and the warmth flooding inside of Ben was enough to bring him to climax as well. A few drops of white landed on Ben’s lips and he absentmindedly licked them off. Salty. He’d come just from the sensation of Jack finishing inside of him.

Jack slowly caught his breath, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He looked at Ben for a bit before undoing the bindings on Ben’s wrists and turning him over to all fours. “Put your ass up, I think I’m ready to go another round,” He said.

Ben did it before he realized what Jack meant. “You… already?” He asked.

“Oh yes. I’m gonna be pounding your ass all night, boy.”

And he meant it too. Jack fucked Ben doggy style, missionary, pinned up against the wall, bent over the rack, every surface in this torture chamber was just another place for them to fuck. Each time he shot his seed deeper inside of Ben, claiming him every time the boy cried out the killer’s name.

By the time Jack was done, Ben’s body was littered with bleeding love bites, cum dribbling down his inner thighs in copious amounts. Ben was practically unconscious.

But Jack had one more thing to do.

Taking the knife from earlier in the knife, he carefully carved a heart in the center of Ben’s chest. Not enough to be any real problem, unless it got infected, but enough to leave quite the beautiful scar. Ben didn’t even twitch during the whole experience, just staring down blankly at his marked chest.

Jack ruffled Ben’s hair.

“You’re mine forever now, Ben.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo! I hope you enjoyed this :D I now have a tumblr, ladyluciet.tumblr.com. I'm still working on uploading all of my works over there, but it'd mean a lot if you followed me. Kudos and comments are also very nice. Ta for now!


End file.
